Dean's Nightmares
by RatedRReanna
Summary: Dean makes a blog hoping that someone can help him with his nightmares


"If I could stay awake the rest of my life, I would. This terrifing, Horrible nightmares havent went away. The doctors cant give me anything to help, My parents cant make it go away either. Something apparently is bothering me from my childhood, Well thats what the doctor said. But why would I be afraid to fall asleep?"

Dean paused video for a moment. He rubbed his eyes and took a drink of his coke. He glanced at the bottle of pills he had on his desk. His parents were sleeping along with his younger sister, He was the only one awake.

He began counting the pills before finishing the coke. He went downstairs and grabbed another. He was determined to stay awake and he wouldnt let himself fall asleep. Tomorrow night he was planning to call Kris and talk to her. He didnt think anyone would believe his story...But there has to be someone out there who does. Dean walked back to his room and sat down in front of his computer. He clicked unpause and continued on.

"When you have that fear of dying...You begin to think of your own funeral. Who's going to be there, What people will say, What the flowers look like and so on. Ive been thinking that myself lately. I believe I am dying too young, Im only 17. I dont know how much longer I am going to last because it is getting harder and harder to stay awake"

He took a breath looking around his room. His room was decorated like any other teenage boy. A blue and red bedspread. Blue and white walls. His football jersey tossed on his bed, Posters everywhere. He was a horror movie fan and now he believed his life was becoming one.

"Ive been in love with Halloween, Friday The 13th, Night of the Living Dead...My life is becoming one. I am practically a zombie. I barely can keep up with football practice, I hardly see my girlfriend and I have no energy. I havent slept in two days, tomorrow will be three days and so on"

"I am making this blog hoping someone will watch with the same problem...It cant be just me. I know there has to be someone else out there that understands. The doctor said that they are coming from the past. They began when we started to go through my childhood. These nightmares started there but the problem is...I dont remember anything that happened. Kindergarden, 1st grade...I cant recall anything. Usually people remember certin life events, Memories, Things they want to hold on to. I cant remember anything at all"

"They probably think that I am crazy. The doctors, My parents..Im not crazy. I can sleep...Its just I dont want to. These dreams...They are real. They are not a normal problem that will evantually go away. They've been here for days. And he gets closer and closer to me"

He took a breath. Dean wish he could just cry it all out. His friends would think that he is just a baby, He's soft and nothing is going on. He doesnt know what else to even do. He cant keep going to see doctors, That is just annoying. His parents seem to know something but wont say anything. His sister is fine, why is he have these dreams. He cant be crazy...He cant be. Right?

"He wears a dirty christmas sweater. Its striped red then green..Red green...Red green"

He paused shutting his eyes for a moment. He wanted to get an exact description but was afraid that he would slip into Neverland. He thought and remembered what he could.

"A brown fendora..Also dirty. His skin...Is burnt really bad. You barely can even imagine what he looked like if he didnt have all those scars. His hand..Im not exactly what hand it is own but he has a glove. On each finger he has a blade, A sharp blade that cut through anything...These dreams...They are real. And Im not going to make it out"

His eyes open and shifted. Something in his room was off. His was going into a micro dream again. Since tomorrow was Friday he was hoping that someone was going to have a party, He could stay with Kris. Anything that would keep him awake.

"Im having mirco naps. I see things that are not really here..."

Dean leaned into closer to the webcam on his computer. His eyes looked into the camera. He thought he even looked lifeless, Like a ghost.

"Please...If anybody knows anything, Knows what can help. I dont want to die...But I know that my end is soon. Is there someone out there who is going through the same thing? Anybody?"

With that, He quickly turned off his camera and uploaded the video. 


End file.
